Angle's Turn
by thePest1992
Summary: It's Angle's turn for some fun.


**Angle's Turn by JTMonk**

**Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
>Pairing: AngelXander.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or, its characters, they belong to others. I did not write this story I am only borrowing it from yessire at .net.<strong>

Xander slammed Angel against the in a passionate kiss, ripping at his shirt and fighting with his belt. Angels hand snaked up Xander's back, under his t-shirt, nails drawing blood. Xander's lip was bleeding from the punch Angel had landed earlier, the coppery taste of blood was driving Angel wild. Xander had the shirt ripped open now, and was starting to kiss and bite down the vampires chest, both hands now focusing on the belt and trousers. Xander was kissing around his abdomen by the time the trousers fell.

Angels cock had been rock hard from the second they kissed, and by now it was practically begging for some attention. He grabbed Xander by the back of the head, screwed the brown hair into a fist, and forced his cock between Xander's lips. He held the boy down until he could feel Xander's nose buried in his pubes. Xander gagged, and Angel pulled his head back. Xander tried to pull away from the cock, only to have it forced back down his throat until he gagged again.

Angel pulled his hips back and slowly started to grind into the hot mouth. Man, this felt good, he was getting so hot. Xander was taking as much as he could, trying not to gag every time Angel decided to forced it in deeper. He reached down to play with his own cock, rubbing it through his jeans, knowing he couldn't wank too much or he would cum too quickly. Angel pulled him to his feet and kissed him again. He roughly pulled Xander's t-shirt over his head, and tossed it to the floor. He grabbed Xander's arms and turned him, so that Xander was now against the wall and he was in front, Angel reached down to his own trousers, and pulled the belt from the loops. He was at perfect head height with the straining cock in Xander's jeans, he could see it throbbing under the fabric.

Belt in one hand, he undid the jeans with his other, sliding them down without taking the boxers off. The white boxers had turned near see-through with all the juices leaking from the trapped cock. He licked the full length of the shaft, the fabric tasted of precum, Xander shuddered slightly, pushing his groin forward. Angel stood, reached his arms round Xander, lacing the belt round his arms so they were bound behind him.

Xander wasn't sure what to do, he was now bound, stood in boxers, with a cock that was straining against them. Angel smiled at him, then pushed him to the floor. Xander fell to his knees, the twisted and landed on his arms and back. It hurt, he wasn't used to being roughed up like this. Angel stood straddling him, and Xander had a perfect view of his balls and cock. Angel slowly lowered himself down until he was sat on Xander's abdomen. The cock and balls pushed into Xander's chest. Leant forward and started to kiss Xander's neck. A mixture of fear and lust shot through Xander, Angel could drain him any second, or he could cum any second. He was pretty sure both were going to happen. Angel nipped his neck with razor teeth, sending shudders through Xander.

He sat back up and reached him with both hands. He tore the boxers open, releasing the cock from its sodden prison. Angel took the cock in his hands and started to gently fondle it. Xander didn't know how long he could hold, he started to thrust forward, fucking Angels hand, and moaning. Angel let go of his cock and smiled as Xander looked panicked, he had to cum soon! Angel raised himself up on his knees and shuffled backwards, making sure Xander's cock rubbed against his ring, driving Xander to more moaning. He lifted a leg over Xander's, and then again with the other, so he was now between Xander's legs, cocks rubbing together.

Angel ran his hands up and down the outside of Xander's muscled thighs, raising his legs up, exposing his tight asshole. Angel licked a finger and gently began to probe the inviting hole. Xander responded instantly, raising his hips, arching his back and drawing in a sharp, but pleasured breath. Xander was tight, really tight, Angel knew nothing had been here before, which made his cock all the more eager to explore. Angel pulled his finger out, and raised his hand to his mouth, were he spat on the ends of his fingers. Reaching back down, he began to slick up the virginal hole, making sure it was nice and lubed. All the while Xander is arching and writhing, making little moans, and beginning to sweat.

Angel spat on his fingers again, this time, working the end of his cock. Using his free hand to push Xander's leg up, his knee to his chest, he started to rub the tip of his cock against the freshly lubed hole. Xander was almost begging by this point, so Angel started to tease him. Pushing his cock in tentatively, a few centimeters, then pulling out and rubbing the hole. He wanted to hear Xander beg for it, he did it a few times before Xander finally couldn't take any more!

"Just fuck me, please! Just fucking fuck me!"

That was what Angel had been waiting for. He held onto Xander's raised thigh and pushed his cock in until he was balls deep in Xander. Xander's cry was a mixture of agony and ecstasy, he tighten up round Angels cock. Angel held his cock inside for a moment, then started to grind into the boy beneath him. Xander was breathing hard, and moaning loud. Angel started to grunt as he worked up speed until he was fucking Xander with almost animal ferocity.

He was getting close, he could feel it. He wrapped his hand round Xander's cock and started to wank him, stroking in time with his thrusts. He could feel Xander getting closer and closer, could hear it in his breathing and moans. Angel was about ready to explode. He pulled his cock out of Xander, making him draw breath sharply, and started to wank his cockier Xander's balls. Angel started to shudder, as the point of orgasm came. He shot streams of hot cum all over Xander's balls, and cock. Xander joined almost immediately after, shooting hot, thick spunk over his own face and chest. After the climax subsided, Angel lent forward and licked some of the spunk off Xander's chest and swallowed it. With his lips still glistening with cum he lent in and kissed Xander. Xander licked Angel's lips and could taste himself. Angel rolled off and they lay next to each other panting and sweaty.

Angel reached round and undid the belt behind Xander's arms. He shock free, rubbed his shoulders, the turned and punched Angel in the face.

"Next time, I do the fucking!" Xander smirked.


End file.
